morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgina Daramount
Miss Georgina Daramount is a teacher at Morning Glory Academy, and is one of the primary antagonists of the series. Early Life Georgina was presumably raised and educated by Miss Dagney. She was present at her younger half-sister, Lara Hodge}Lara, and was excited to have a baby sister. When Lara was five, she and Georgina were participating in one of Dagney's tests when Georgina is attacked by Ted. Though Ted threatened to kill Georgina, Lara insisted that he wouldn't, and that he was just scared. Dagney has Ted killed to save Georgina. As they grew up, Georgina became resentful that Lara inherited gifts from her mother, that Georgina's mother didn't have. Unable to complete the tests which would help determine which of the sisters would be selected to run the school, Georgina became increasingly frustrated, insisting that Lara was cheating before storming out of Dagney's class. Ultimately, Georgina is selected to run the school, though Lara is determined to be the better teacher when Georgina scares them away.Morning Glories #20 Five years before the Glories arrived, Georgina and Mr. Gribbs visited Mari Fukayama in Tokyo, to admit her twin 11-year old sons, Hisao and Jun to Morning Glory Academy. When Georgina discovers that only Hisao was born at 23:59 on May 4, she tells Mari that Jun is no longer eligible. When Mari insists that she won’t allow the boys to be split up, Gribbs beats her to death. Jun sees this, and runs upstairs. He hears them say that they only need the twin ‘wearing the blue shirt’, so he quickly trades clothes with Hisao, who assumes Jun’s identity from that point onward. Georgina and Gribbs, with Jun (now Hisao) in custody, torch the house.Morning Glories #9 Miss Daramount is introduced catching Akiko passing a note in class, and forces the student to talk about her science fair project, which was on nitrogen triiodide. Miss Daramount realizes an instant too late that Akiko has rigged the chalkboard, and the explosion knocks her back. Security detains Akiko as Miss Daramount realizes that she was just the diversion for Brendon and Vanessa. She encounters Brendon in the basement, just as he is being killed by Jason. She notes to Mr. Gribbs that she had plans of her own for Brendon, and simply describes his death as a ‘pity’. Morning Glories #1 New Arrivals Miss Daramount greets Casey upon her arrival, and escorts her to Miss Dagney’s presentation for the new arrivals. Along the way, they are followed by David. After Casey discovers her parents’ deaths, and presumably confronts the faculty, she is tortured by Georgina and the guards. Casey is beaten and tasered as she is asked, ‘whose theorem established that reality must be non-local?’ As Casey is dragged to detention, she tells Gribbs that she had Casey’s parents killed because she didn’t do it to the rest of the new arrivals. Presumably, it had something to do with the other students, as Georgina noted it was ‘interesting’ when Casey lied and told her peers that her parents were alive. As the detention exercise (flooding the room) begins, Mr. Gribbs notes that Jun is his favorite, while Daramount indicates that she likes Ike best. When Jade attempts to drown herself, Gribbs asks Daramount if it’s because Jade ‘knows’, which Daramount quickly dismisses as impossible. Making even Gribbs uncomfortable, Georgina allows the room to nearly fill with water, until in the last moment Casey answers Georgina’s question, that Jonathan Bell’s theorem establishes that reality must be non-local. Visibly pleased, Daramount orders the drains be opened. She enters the room after it has drained, and orders Jade be taken to the nurse’s office. When Casey protests, Daramount tells her that Casey is to blame for what happened.Morning Glories #2 References Category:Characters Category:Faculty Members